


Songs playing on repeat in my head

by RamenAddicted



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: You've succumbed to deep sleep, in your dreams you keep hearing a song. At first, it's lovely but now since you keep hearing it on repeat it won't stop. Until one day you open your eyes and see you are trapped behind a world of glass, your body enshrined in water.
Kudos: 7





	1. Trapped in a riptide.

_ Can you hear? Can you hear the music? _

It was the same question asked every minute of waking consciousness. To answer the voices, yes, you could hear it, but you couldn't do anything to stop it. When you first started hearing the music it started while you were unconscious, your body felt like it was suspended in liquid, like sinking in a body of water. You imagined you were in a pond just peacefully floating away while the sun calmly beamed down on you. That's when you heard a melody. A sad yet calming melody followed by an intrusive flute solo. I guess it was needed to give the song more atmosphere. Next came the vocals, the singer, female, obviously knew about long-distance love. You can hear it as she belts out each note.

At first, you found this song sad and endearing. It was the only thing you focused on as you were suspended in nothingness. The lyrics themselves told you how even though we are apart, our hearts will always lead us back together. At least that is what I took from it the first ten times it played. You willed your eyes to open, in order to stop this mental warfare against you. Refusing to cooperate was helpless against the emotional torture of listening to this song. After a while you started to hate this damn song, whoever is playing this song must have a real hard-on for it. This is the umpteenth time you’ve heard it and it's wearing you down. Your eyes scrunch in annoyance   
  
_ Can you hear? Can you hear?... the music. _   
  
To answer your question, yes, you can hear the music, loud and clear. This time your eyes open and you can see the water. You are engulfed by water, your body still will not succumb to your will, but opening your eyes is a start. You hear muffled shouting then suddenly a face appears before you. Your both separated from each other by what looks to be glass?

He looked crazed, his face was stuck in a permanent smile. Like a cat who caught the canary. He wore small rounded glasses, his hair was tied into a ponytail, and he was dressed in all white. His face looks like a rat, he is newly dubbed the rat-faced man. Muffled words were leaving his mouth but those words fell as your consciousness started to fade as the music started up again.   
  
_ Can you hear? Can you hear?...the music.   
_   
The music is so loud it's deafening. This time you awoke, bleary-eyed and mobile. You finally gained the use of your lower extremities through time and determination. The man from the other side of the glass looks pleased today. He holds out a clipboard and starts writing. He stops and waves his hand at you, so in turn, you slightly wave back at him. Astonished by your response, he continued to write in his clipboard, just to give him a taste of your new-found mobility you wiggle your leg at him and smile.

  
  
The man with glasses looks shocked and starts yelling, then more people in white gather around him. All of them watching you from behind this world encased in a glass and filled with nauseating water. Something presses up against the glass, a hand, the rat-faced man's hand. You, in turn, place your hand in the same spot, feeling his warmth, you smile at him, then you start to hear it again the intrusive flute solo, oh no the song is starting again. You feel your right arm slosh towards the glass and start to feel your fist pound against the glass. Alas to no avail your consciousness starts to fade and slip back into hellish tranquility.


	2. Teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally awake and take in your surroundings. You formally meet Professor Hojo and an OC.

Can...hear...music?

The voice is distorted this time, but you’ve heard this question so many times you repeat it in your mind just to drown out the music. This time was different, this time you awoke in a room lying on a table, clothed in a navy blue short-sleeved top and ankle-length navy blue pants. You’re strapped down and your right arm has tubes connected to it. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that blood is connected to the bag at the end.

**Is it mine? Of course, it’s mine who else-**

Your thoughts are paused when you hear a door open, you grimace a little at the person who enters first. It’s the rat-faced man. His face is hard-pressed, he seems to be underwhelmed. Suddenly the table that has you strapped down raises itself so you are standing. He walks around you talking to you but his words are muffled by music

_ None of this is important, my child. Simply nod your head and say yes doctor, if you want to survive _ .

**I want to survive.**

“Do you understand?” He finished

You simply nodded your head and replied: “Yes doctor.”

Your first day being awake was a nightmare, being poked and prodded by professor Hojo and his assistants. Blood work, full-body scan, and reflex testing one right after the other. It wasn’t until someone mentioned food were you were given a meal, it was just roasted salmon, a small dish of rice, steamed vegetables, and a milk carton. 

While eating you couldn’t help but notice that everyone was staring at you, taking notes, and recording data. You just stared at the salmon, until a pair of legs came into view. A woman dressed in a lab coat, just like professor Hojo. She’s tall but average, dark-skinned with lilac wavy hair. Blunt bangs and black-framed glasses shape her face, seafoam green eyes sharp as broken glass, and lips covered in obsidian colored lipstick.

**She looks like bad news.**

I slowly close my eyes to ignore her, but I hear a chair scrape against the floor. She took a seat right across from me. She smiles at me, but something in my gut tells me she’s trouble. I try to pick up a carrot, but she reaches it before me.

“Oops don’t want that one, somebody touched it.” She giggles while staring at me with mild interest.

Now that we’re sitting across from one another I can see she has a small beauty mark above her lip on the right side of her mouth. She never says anything else just writing on her clipboard. I grew a little frustrated with all this silence, watching and recording.

“I-”

“Yes, I’m recording you, get over it” She grumbles while staring at her clipboard.

“But why?”

“Because you, my dear are a product of years of research. You were gracious enough to volunteer yourself into the R project.”

R project? Volunteer? If you were so happy to volunteer how come you couldn’t remember anything. Memories: professor Hojo said they would come back eventually but for now he only left you with your name, y/n.

\---

“Do you even remember your name?” The professor asks.

You briskly nod your head in submission. You hear Hojo sigh in defeat as he sits down in front of you. You’re still strapped down to the table and worried if he’s ever going to let you down. He starts going over a ‘schedule’ for you, you grimace at his words and quickly show no signs of emotion.

_ ‘If you want to survive, do what he says’  _ the voice says. This time it’s calmer as if it’s calming you. It’s not, it’s just heightening your anxiety.

Slow and steady breaths quickly make their way to loud gasps for air, Hojo taking note lowers the table that’s holding you. Slowly but surely your breaths start to slow and even out, he looks at you with intrigue and disappointment.

\---

Back to the present, you’re talking to the lilac hair colored woman, who introduced herself as Camille. You were barely paying attention until she mentioned her name, it reminds you of flower Camellia. Camille is dressed like people floating around the lab except she’s wearing a grey turtleneck with a black knee-length skirt.

“Well, It’s been a long day for you, so I’ll leave you to your dinner.” She says while standing up, straightening out her skirt “But-we expect you to perform better tomorrow.”

“Why? I just woke up from whatever that whole water tank was and-” your words were quickly cut off when you started hearing the music again. This time it was a completely different song and it was deafening to your ears. So much so you tried blocking it out by covering your ears but no dice. You harshly dropped to your knees and saw Camille’s legs come in view, she’s yelling, but for what you can’t hear. Your vision starts becoming distorted, then black, you pass out.

\---

Can...hear..mus…?

You wait for it but it never comes. You're envisioning that you’re in a grassy field, surrounded by flowers. You’re dressed in a simple white dress, hunched over caressing an assortment of wildflowers. You feel at peace until

“My child, what are you doing?” The voice asked. It’s the same voice that’s been calling out to you, the one that’s been responsible for the horrid music. It’s gentle yet demanding, like a mother scolding its child. You don’t feel obligated to reply so you ignore it, but after a few minutes, you start to hear music and are violently ripped away from your dream.

You awake with a blinding light moving from eye to eye, it’s the doctor from before checking to see if you're concussed, with light dying down, you can see it’s the doctor from before, Camille. Her face shows mild worry, that’s not good.

“Good, you’re awake, I was starting to get worried.” you felt as if she was making a joke, so you didn’t respond. You’re on a cot in a room that’s different from the last one. Camille goes on this big rant about workplace politics and how hard it is being a woman in a male-dominated workplace and so on. She pauses and looks me dead in the eyes.

“You are my ticket to the top.” she smiled wickedly. Now she’s nose to nose with you holding your face with her well-manicured nails. “If I can prove that you are going to be better than Sephiroth, it’ll open up more doors for me...and you.” She let’s go of my face and walks over to a desk and picks up her cigarette and lighter, she’s smoking and it’s making me feel nervous.

“Were putting you in the Soldier program, starting tomorrow you’ll be a Soldier 3rd class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I know where this story is going, but I'm pretty sure I don't, but if you stick with me I'll try to get as far as a conversation with Zack. That's the goal.
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading, make sure to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, I am available on Tumblr by the same name

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you can guess what song the reader is constantly bombarded with.


End file.
